The arrow back story
by 01ajrugg
Summary: what if sara is 4 months pregnant when she got on the Queen's gambit. and if Sara and Oliver was not separated in the shipwreck. Rated m [oliverxSara] ofc
1. Chapter 1

the rescue

Disclaimer. I don't own anything of arrow or DC

chapter 1 words 225

the arrow and the canary are breathing heavy running through the woods swinging from the low branches from the trees then starts climbing the mountain then at the top of the mountain they see a boat then they run across the top of the mountain to the arrows gear and he sticks a knife in a rock and takes his bow and arrow and lights the flint on the end of the arrow and he shoots his bow and his arrow flies into the woodpile on the beach and it explodes the fishermen see the explosion and heads too the beach then we run down the mountain to the beach at the same time the fishermen gets there, the name of the island they found us on is lian yu its mandarin for purgatory we have been stranded here for 5 years we have dreamed of are rescue every cold black night since then for 5 years we've only had one thought one goal survive survive and one day return home the island held many dangers to live we had to make ourselves more than what we was and forge ourselves into weapons we are returning home not the kids who was shipwrecked but as the people who will bring justice to those who has poisoned are city are name's are Oliver Queen and Sara Lance


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Words 760

the Lance home 8:00am

sara wakes up from bed and gets a text from oliver asking her if she wants to go on the yacht with him

for 3 weeks at 10:00 she text back OK but I need to talk to you and I'm going to go to the mall for an hour and pack a bag K then sara gets off her bed and went to her dresser and picked out a outfit and goes take a shower she turns the water on and gets undressed puts her clothes in the hamper then looks in the mirror and rubs her 4 1/2 months pregnant stomach and thought how Oliver was going to take it

she gets in the shower

she comes out of the bathroom in comfortable blue jeans black tank top that is big around the stomach

Then a pink t shirt over top of the tank top she comes over to her bed and puts on her pink socks and black vans she goes and grabs 2 bags from the closet she puts 4 changes of clothes in then a book

and her laptop in then 4 hair ties and her iPod then her cell phone in

and sees the other bag empty and rolls it up and puts it in the bag then gets her bag and goes downstairs.

To get a snack bar and goes out the back door and to the car tosses her bag in the back seat and off to the mall

she gets to the mall and stops at 2 stores.

She goes to her favorite clothes store and buys 2 dress for pregnant woman

and then to the baby store and gets 2 strap on pacifiers 2 ones 1 pink and 1 blue and gets a little sundress and a baby blanket then gets 2 bottles of baby oil and baby powder 2 baby bottles and formula and 4 cloth diapers and a teething ring and heads to her car puts everything in her bag

she gets a call from Oliver

Hello. Sara are you here.

no. Well you might want to circle around the block a few times because your sister just showed up bye.

the Queens gambit 10:00am

standing on the dock robert I don't like the idea of this moira said

it's gonna be okay Robert told her

how long will you be gone moira asked

a few weeks maybe more depending on the whether Robert said

why can't you fly to China moira asked

I think it's better the less you know Robert says

I just hate that stupid boat moira told him

look at me Robert says and he hugs her I love you, everything's going to be fine

I know moira said

then Oliver walks up and says hay got room for one more

moira said no

mom let me keep dad company he said

Oliver you're in school moira says

not really I forgot to tell you that Oliver told them

I could use the extra hands Robert says

Robert moira said

moira let the boy take the boat out with the old man Robert says

all right all right, but you promise me, you'll behave yourself moira says and hugs him

I promise Oliver said

I love you so much moira says

I love you to Oliver said

laurel pulled up in the parking lot I totally spaced I got to call Tommy and let him know I'll be out of town for a couple weeks see you on board dad Oliver said

then walks towards the parkin lot and calls Sarah. Sarah are you here yeah, you might want to circle around the block a few times because your sister just showed up bye


	3. Chapter 3

Up for adoption. I'm not really good at writing stories, but I've been having this idea for a while.


End file.
